A False Prophet
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Sometimes we base our belief on false prophets. We believe in the soldiers from the sky, that they can save us... our beliefs were wrong


I have always been interested in playing with the idea of a darker doctor.

always wondered what if he said no. Here is my attempt at that.

* * *

TARDIS SCANNER READINGS

STAR DATE: _UGC - Thirty seven sixty four_

United Galactic Union

Planet: _Ectronia _ (Ect-Ro-Ne-Uh)

Star System: _Pykowik_ (Pik-Cow-Ic)

INFORMATION: Land in protection of United galactic union. category 2 planet. Basic HUMANOID LIFE FORM.

* * *

The silver soldiers from the sky came down on us. In the beginning we welcomed them, first as saviors then as vengeful gods. Our welcomes were useless. The silver men destroyed everything in their path. We were no match for them, their weapons were far superior to ours.

That was days ago and now everything is gone. Ravaged by war and corrupted by belief. We were let down. The prophecy had promised that when the Silver beings came down from the sky, peace would once again befall the land. That prophecy was a lie.

I am all alone in this lonely world. All I can see is the dead and dying.

I am hungry, cold, and covered in blood. Its almost a shame I'm alive, I don't have the skills to survive alone.

"Are you okay? What happened?" a strange voice called out.

I turned to see what appeared to be a man, but his body was wrong. His body was roughly the right shape, but his features were wrong. His eyes seemed to small and lacked the protective ridges around them, his skin was smooth looking like a newborn instead of the normal thick skin.

I slowly approached him. "Are you the Great One?" I asked quietly unsure if I was imagining the man.

All my life I grew up with stories of the Great One. The stories tell of a man who appeared from nowhere when our people were in need. He gave our people tools and showed them how to heal the sick. He was the Great One; the savior, the reviver our god.

The man looked around, seeing the bodies. "I have been called that." He said giving a tiny emotionless smile.

Quickly I threw myself at the Great Ones feet. He was a hero to my people, a legend, a god.

"Help me," I begged, "They're all dead." I sobbed.

The Great One lifted me off the ground and looked me in the eye.

"Tell me what you saw."

I told him about the prophesy and about the soldiers from the sky. I told him how they slaughtered millions in a matter of days. I told him how I had lay among the dead until the soldiers had gone.

"Cybermen." he stated flatly. Automaticly I gave him a confused look.

"The mettle soldiers, they're called cybermen."

He took me by the hand and led me away from the stench of the bodies and twards the river. We stopped at box the color of the night. I looked at the Great One. "Are you leaving?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded. Tears began to form stinging my rough cracked skin. I didn't want to be alone again.

"Come with me, escape this suffering." the Great One said, his soft hand outreached.

"Where?" I asked. Everywhere was in ruins, there was no where to run, to escape suffering.

"Oh, here and there, you know wandering, can't stay in a single spot to long."

I looked down at my feet. Thats why you left. The stories say you came and saved us then left us with no warning."

The Great One looked down at me, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"You can do it again. You saved us once, do it again." I begged him tears stinging my skin causing the blood on my face to smear and run.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't"

I looked at him. "But.."

"No. I can't interfere." The Great One was no longer facing me.

I couldn't understand what I was hearing. This man was the Great One. He was our Savior and hero.

~8~8~8~8

"Come with me, I can take you away from all of this." he told me again.

I shook my head. I couldn't leave my home, not with so many dead. I was needed here, I wasn't sure why but I knew I had to stay.

What ever the reason was that made the Great One refuse to help, I never found out. I walked away from the so called Great One and his night colored box and when I looked back it was gone.

I spent the rest of the day alone. Sitting by the river where the box had been only hours before I heard it. The sound of crying. And slowly I learned that I wasn't alone.

The Great One came from the sky. Our ancestors told us about how he controlled the stars. He was a god. And yet he would not save us.

_AN:

the early cyber men had come to this planet hundreds of years before and wiped out an enemy race. This caused the people of the planet to rejoice and they gave the cyber men gifts of minerals and other items. The people of the planet saw the cyber men as a savior for destroying the race that had been attacking them.

In truth the cybermen didn't care about the well being of the people but instead came to the planet in pursuit of the enemy race, destroyed them, and then went on their way.


End file.
